heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
John Aaron
The chain of command. Rules of engagement. This Geneva Convention thing. Medical evac. Supply lines. The white flag. The Red Cross. Worrying about evacuees and refugees. Taking prisoners. Losing the battle but winning the war. Cursed diplomats. The proper standard of grooming. Sensible things like having enough bullets before you go into battle. That's the dung my sister cares about. I'm the other God of War. Character Stat Sheet Public Information John Aaron is a construction worker and the single parent to a teenage boy named Alex. Ares is the God of War. And he doesn't have time for your bullshit. Background Personality Aggressive - In many ways, Ares is aggression given form. While certainly it describes his conduct on the battlefield quite well (His default mode is "Attack it relentlessly, with everything you have, until it's dead, and if that doesn't work, find a better weapon and attack some more. Wash, rinse, repeat."), it also tends to describe his approach to life in general. Problems are tackled head-on and overcome by overwhelming force. If he has any say in the matter, Ares will ALWAYS choose "act" rather than "react." He's also got a strong competitive streak and challenging him is almost always likely to garner a reaction unless overwhelmingly more important concerns override it (He's not completely without sense, in other words). Battle-Lust '''- It's ingrained into his very nature. He likely couldn't be the God of War without it. With some individual exceptions (like his son Alex), Ares has absolutely zero regard for human life (or life in general, really). War is not pretty, war is not clean, and war is never without casualties. Ares doesn't take prisoners without a really good reason, and his concern over collateral damage is virtually nonexistent. Arguably he's incapable of caring about the latter, as it would be fundamentally in opposition to his violent nature. This is not to say that Ares is a wanton killer. War is his purview, not murder. He doesn't usually kill people outside of battle, nor does he enjoy the act of killing in and of itself (even if he might greatly enjoy the violence that encompasses the act), but his default mode in a fight is "lethal" and it takes quite a bit to dissuade him from it. Just as it would take a great deal to make him prioritize "rescuing/protecting civilians" over "fighting the foe." He's capable of fighting non-lethally and rescuing people...but he's not comfortable with it and likely only does so begrudgingly (not to mention that fighting non-lethally is so against his nature that he fights less effectively in those circumstances). He loves a good fight, and is hard-pressed to turn one down if it's available. '''Conflicted - Ares loves his son, Alexander, and there is nothing he would not do or sacrifice to protect the boy. But Ares is a God of War, not of Fatherhood. There are times he wonders if his time on Earth has made him soft. There are times he wonders if Alexander is a source of weakness for him, even if this never dampens his love for his son in the least. He KNOWS that he is often a less-than-ideal father, particularly as Alex has grown into his teenage years. He wants to be a better father to Alexander than Zeus was to him...but he's not sure that he can, and that troubles him greatly, even if he's often loathe to admit it. While he has on occasion yelled at Alexander when the boy does something that gets him worked up, it is a testament to the love he bears his son that despite every fiber of his being having been tailored for violence, he has never laid a hand upon Alexander in anger. Cunning - Most don't expect it of Ares (especially since it's more Athena's sort of thing), but Ares is actually quite intelligent and more than capable of clever battle tactics. He can be very creative in his application of weaponry and even more so has an excellent sense of timing for when to put his cunning to good use and achieve maximum effect from it. It's not so much a "battle plan" sort of thing as "fighting clever" once the battle has begun. Direct - Ares doesn't beat around the bush or play games. If he likes something, he'll say so. If he doesn't like something, he'll be quite clear about it. He doesn't care for false pleasantries and cares even less for pretentiousness. If you need or want something from him, tell him. Don't present yourself as something you're not. It's not that he's incapable of deception, subtlety or cleverness, he just tends to leave those things for the battlefield. It does make him appear rather rude by society's standards at times, but it also makes him seem relatively honest. Honorable - It's somewhat surprising, as Ares will fight as dirty as anyone to achieve victory, and his fighting style could never be called "chivalrous" by any stretch, but Ares does have a code that he lives by, and his word is guaranteed to be kept once given, so long as it is within his power to do so. He respects strength, martial prowess, and straightforward honesty. While he's perfectly capable of holding a grudge, those that defeat him in a straight fight do earn his respect...even if he still probably wants to test himself against them again. Papa Bear - Harm a hair on his son's head, and you're dead. Possibly your entire family, circle of friends, and co-workers as well. Maybe even the country you live in, just to be sure. Bottom line? Don't mess with the son of the God of War. Presumably this would extend to anyone Ares developed strong emotional bonds with, but so far that number is limited to one person and one person only. Proud '- While Ares' time on Earth raising Alexander has tempered this down from "overwhelmingly arrogant", the fact remains that Ares is still the son of Zeus and an Olympian God, and that just plain makes him better than almost anyone else, just ask him. He's capable of admitting error...but only very begrudgingly. He is supremely confident in his martial skills, and challenging them is a quick way to get yourself into a fight (and probably get your ass kicked). Those that show him proper respect, however, can find him to be reasonably easy to deal with, even congenial in some cases. '''Resentful '- To say that Ares has "issues" with his family is an understatement. Essentially, Ares feels as though he's never really received his due among the Olympians, and his belief is certainly not without a significant degree of merit (no surprise given what a messed up bunch the Olympians are). This was eventually enough to cause him to abandon Olympus altogether and live life among the mortals on Earth. With less than a handful of exceptions, Ares harbors little love or affection for his extended family. '''Short-Tempered - It really doesn't take much to get Ares angry. While it's not usually a blind, murderous rage unless someone is messing with Alexander, even little things can have him fuming in relatively short order. He has very little patience for mundane inconveniences and sometimes struggles to reign himself in when faced with the petty and tiny tribulations of mortal life. Logs Category:Elite Characters Category:Olympians Category:Immortality Category:Special Characters Category:Available Characters Category:Solo Category:Family Matters